Jafar
Jafar is the main villain from Aladdin Jafar plays Frollo in The Total Drama of Notre Dame He is a judge Jafar plays Thrax in Taran Jones Jafar plays Clayton in Ericladdin Jafar plays Grand Moff Tarkin in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He is an Imperial governor Jafar plays Hector Barbossa In Pirates Of The Carbbean Balto Style He is a cursed pirate captain Jafar plays Firelord Azulon in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a ruler of the Fire Nation Jafar plays General Parvo in Road Animals He is a terrorist Jafar plays Dr. Jason Woodrue in Batman & Robin (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a mad scientist Jafar plays The Scarecrow in Batman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a villain Jafar plays Lord Rothbart in The Lioness Princess He is an enchanter Jafar plays Quincy Maroone in Jeff and Peter He is Jason and Gunther's evil neighbor Jafar plays Captain Hook in Danny Pan and Danny pan 2 In Return to Neverland He is a pirate Jafar plays Shan-Yu in Jasminelan He is the leader of the Huns Jafar plays Zigzag The Grand Vizier in The Genie and the Street Rat He is a sorcerer Jafar plays Sykes in Tod & Company He is a loan shark Jafar plays Firelord Ozai in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is an evil tyrant Jafar plays Red In All Arabians go to Heaven 2 He is a Evil Cat Jafar plays Yosemite Sam in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style), Tiny Toon Adventures (CoolZDane Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) Jafar plays Darth Vader in Star Wars (Produccion andlauz style) He is a sith Lord Jafar plays Lord Shen in Kung Fu Outback 2 Jafar plays Tzekel-Khan in Aladdin and Chris Road to El Dorado Jafar plays Farley Fox in Pocahontas' Box 2: Aladdin's Great Adventure Jafar plays Rasputin in Kikistasia Jafar plays Grundel the Toad in Gadgetlina He is a Toad Jafar plays Monsieur D'Arque in Beauty and the Iron Giant Jafar Plays ??? In The Jungle Book (Baloo The Bearfan360 Human Style) He is a Indian Rock Pytho Jafar plays Diesel 10 in Woody & Friends (Thomas & Friends) Jafar plays Hans in Frozen (SuperWhyMovies), Frozen (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) and Frozen Fever (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) Portrayals *In Tiggerladdin Jafar is played by Cat R. Waul *In Jasladdin Jafar is played by Quincy Maroone *In Ballerinaladdin Jafar is played by Pristine Figg *In Olladdin Jafar is played by Ratigan *In Dannyladdin Jafar is played by Shere Khan *In Tarladdin Jafar is played by Dr. Facilier *In Simbaladdin Jafar is played by Scar *In Dodgerladdin Jafar is played by Scarface *In Ericladdin Jafar is played by Clayton *In Poohladdin Jafar is played by Dark Skunk *In Christopher Robinladdin Jafar is played by Governor Ratcliffe *In Spidermanladdin Jafar is played by Venom *In Wartladdin Jafar played is by Edgar *In Kermiladdin Jafar is played by McLeach *In Hiccup (Aladdin) Jafar is played by The Horned King *In Mordecailaddin Jafar is played by Negaduck *In Dudleyladdin and Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) Jafar is played by Prince John *In Laura Lightningladdin Jafar is played by Waffle Woman *In Chrisladdin Jafar is played by Prince Hans *In Linkladdin Jafar is played by Ganondorf *In Garladdin Jafar is played by Lord Rothbart *In Kovuladdin Jafar is played by Scar *In Reekoladdin Jafar is played by Baboon *In Mannyladdin Jafar is played by Ruby *In Ashladdin (PokemonFan Style) Jafar Is Played By Giovanni *In Skunkladdin Series Jafar is Played by Captain Gutt *In Gumballaddin Jafar is Played By Snaptrap *In Homerladdin Jafar is played by Robert Terwilliger *In Hazeladdin Jafar is played by General Woundwort *In Bluladdin Jafar is played by Nigel *In Sportacusladdin Jafar is played by Robbie Rotten *In Pipladdin Jafar is played by Claudandus *In Diegoladdin (Human Version) and Ashladdin Jafar Is played by Hacker *In Bambiladdin Jafar is played by Ronno *In Wilburladdin the Pig and Todladdin Jafar is played by Farley Fox *In Baltladdin Jafar is played by Steele *In Trampladdin Jafar is played by Carface *In Kryptoladdin Jafar is played By Red *In Balooladdin Jafar is played By Don Karnage *In Glennladdin Jafar is played by Prince Charming *In Jiminyladdin Jafar is played by Lampwick *In Pinocchioladdin (Jiminy Cricket Style) Jafar is played by Commander Rourke *In Kimikoladdin Jafar is played by Wuya *In Trentladdin Jafar is played by Rothbart and Clavius *In Rainbowladdin Dash Jafar is played by Discord *In Richardladdin Tyler Jafar is played by Rourke *In Orinoladdin Jafar is played by Baron Greenback *In Dimitriladdin Jafar is played by Hades *In Scoutladdin Jafar is played by Meowrice *In Aleladdin played by Mal *In Tailsladdin (Badly Drawn Rainbow Style) played by Bowser *In Texeiraladdin played by King Sombra *In Aladdin (Gender-Reversed) played by Maleficent *In Emperor Kuzcoladdin played by Kron *In Courtneyladdin and Cinderelladdin played by Lady Tremaine *In Elladdin played by Doctor Terminus *In Shawnladdin played by Justin *In Bartladdin played by Mr. Burns *In Rickladdin Jafar is played by Sykes *In CJladdin played by Mr. Nezzer *In Rinladdin played by Shao Kahn *In Vinnyladdin played by Katz *In Furballaddin Jafar is played by Soto *In Susanladdin played by Embargo *In Aimeeladdin played by Voldo *In Yellow Kirbyladdin played by Marina (Johto) *In Aangladdin played by Firelord Ozai *In Sunsetladdin played by Bowser *In Lululaddin played by Magalor *In Zaraladdin played by Marx *In Kai-Laddin played by Darkar *In Tuffladdin played by Baby Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Wizards Category:Human Characters Category:True Forms Category:Snakes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Masters of Evil Category:Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures Villians Category:Singing characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Venom and His Heylin Villains Category:Memes Category:Bowser's Doom Power Team Category:Characters with a beard Category:Sorcerers